The embodiments herein relate to rotary metering valve assemblies, as well as a method of modifying a contact surface of the rotary metering valve assembly for reducing gauge wringing.
Rotary metering valve assemblies may be used in a variety of applications that require the regulation of a fluid. A fuel metering valve assembly is an example of such an application. Among other components, the assembly includes a valve plate and a valve body. The valve plate is angularly movable relative to the valve body under the control of, for example, a suitable motor. The motor moves the plate between a positions in which metering orifices of the valve plate and valve body dictate an open flow area. The open flow area is based on relative location of the metering orifices which changes with rotation of the valve plate. Contact between the valve plate and the valve body impose hydraulic and frictional forces and the assembly is, thus, designed to avoid “sticking” therebetween.